


Death of a King

by Vahildr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Castle!AU, Joel Morricone as a pen name, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: Crime writer Joel Morricone - Jesse McCree to the few who know the writer well - is doing alright for himself: the final book in his bestselling series has gone live world wide and he’s living large.Later that night, NYPD Detective Hanzo Shimada brings him in after being called to a murder that exactly follows one of the writer’s old novels.Castle!AU, Marked M for violence and murder.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, McHanzo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Death of a King

Jesse McCree - Joel Morricone to most everyone else - smiled as he watched the seemingly never-ending line grow before him. It was the world premiere release of the final book in his Dorian Steele series, Tempered Steel. 

It had been a long time coming, nearly six years from when the first book, Cold Iron had come out. 

Jesse dug a fresh, metallic silver sharpie from his bag and settled in for the long haul of signing. There’d be pictures and questions about him, about the future of the series, and even a few about his always present cowboy hat and boots, a rather uncommon sight in New York City.

At the author’s nod, the first patron of the roof-top setting he had chosen stepped forwards, a giddy look on her face as she held her phone out in front of her, evidently wanting a picture along with the signature and book. Jesse was happy to comply, enjoying the attention that these sort of events afforded him.

The release was going smoothly-, better than Jesse expected- considering he had just killed off the main character and heart-throb in a fit of boredom. Across the roof, Jesse saw his dad, Gabriel Reyes, lounging against the bar with his daughter, who was nose-deep in a book. 

Jesse pulled himself away from the throngs of eager ladies, wanting his number or some other such thing.While the writer did appreciate the thought, Jesse just didn’t swing that way anymore). He wove his way through the crowd of strangers to rest his chin on Olivia’s head, peering at her work. 

“Jesse, _mijo_ , your night seems to be a roaring success,” Gabe moved to hug his son, throwing him a smirk when Jesse ducked away. Gabe turned to the bartender, holding up two fingers. “Two of the bubbly, please. It’s a reason to celebrate tonight.”

The barkeep nodded and poured the drinks as Gabe turned, scouting the rooftop. His eyes landed on a man surrounded by others in suits, and his eyes glinted as the stranger lifted his glass. Jesse turned to see who had caught his dad's eye, snorting at the blonde-haired, light-eyed man. 

Completely ignoring the barkeeper’s return, Gabe patted Jesse’s shoulder as he hummed under his breath. 

Olivia shook her head as Jesse took one of the long-stemmed glasses, offering it to her. 

“I’m 15, dad,” she laughed as he took a long drink of his own. “I know you have dumb stories from your teenage years., I don’t want that.”

Jesse snorted and slung an arm around his daughter's shoulder. 

“Don’t you want to live a little, ‘liv? You know, have a bit of excitement. That’s why I killed off Steele, you know. He was so predictable, himself, his story, all of it. I just wanted something new, ya know. It’s like this party, it’s all the same…”

He slumped against the bar, downing the last of his champagne with a heavy sigh. “Is it too much to ask for someone to come up to me and not ask whether I’d put them in my book?” 

Olivia caught movement over her dad’s shoulder, and her eyes widened. 

“Jesse McCree?”

Jesse started, unused to hearing his own name from a stranger. A man, Japanese by the looks of it, sharp angles and shoulder-length hair pulled into a low ponytail and groomed to perfection, held up a badge. “I am Detective Shimada. You are coming with me for questioning.” 

Jesse tilted his head as the man slid his badge away. “I didn’t do anything, Olivia can vouch, most people here ca-“

“There’s been a murder, Mr. McCree. I think you might have some insight.”

Jesse met the other’s eyes and he nodded, frowning, deciding it best not to argue. He did his best to ignore his daughter’s muttered, “ _There’s _something new.,”.__

__“All right.”_ _

__\---_ _

__The ride to the station was tense, the officer having shoved Jesse into the back of the car without another word before heading towards the station, which was thankfully not too far from where the release party was held._ _

__Jesse huffed. He had been trying to get the officer to crack before they pulled up, where two more officers were waiting outside. Detective Shimada flipped the keys to the taller of the pair, another Japanese man. His hair was cropped short and pale scars marred his features. The man caught the keys easily and Jesse saw more scars, thin and healed, looping his wrists to disappear under the sleeves of his coat._ _

__“Genji, put him in holding. I’ll deal with him soon.” The detective stormed into the station and the newly named Genji grinned down at Jesse._ _

__“Excuse my brother. He’s had a busy day,” Genji unlocked the door, holding it open for Jesse . The other officer, a slight, brown-haired girl, popped her gum with a roll of her eyes. Genji glared. “Oh come on, Hana, you know that’s true. Hanzo’s been stuck with his nose in a book since we found the girl, searching for clues. He’s a huge fan, by the way, I’m sure he didn’t mention that on the way in, Mr. Morricone?”_ _

__Jesse chuckled, shaking his head. “He did not, I’m surprised to hear that. Also, it’s Jesse. Joel Morricone is just a pen name.”_ _

__They walked into the station and with an apologetic glance, the pair of officers led Jesse into the interrogation room before leaving him to his own devices. He paced the length of the room, counting steps, tapping against the one-way mirrors, doing his own sort of research for whatever his next bit of writing happened to be._ _

__“Making yourself at home, are we?”_ _

__Jesse caught Hanzo’s reflection in the mirrored window and he spun, a pleased smile on his face. “Just looking around. A writer’s gotta keep their eyes open, ya know.”_ _

__Hanzo rolled his eyes and motioned for Jesse to sit, setting a picture of a young man down on the table. “Anthony Connily. 28, worked in the private security business. Name sound familiar?”_ _

__Jesse picked up the photograph, frowning. “Nah, doesn’t look familiar, what’s this about, officer? I’m a mystery writer, not the police or anything… Not so sure I can hel-“_ _

__“Mr. McCree, Anthony Connily was found early this morning in his home.”_ _

__Another picture was slid across the table and Jess’ hands shook as he picked it up, eyes widening._ _

__The same young man was lying on his back, laying in a bed of roses, eyes closed and body bare, strings of flowers covering swaths of pale skin._ _

__“Officer I don’t understand… it’s…”_ _

__“Joel Morrocone’s Bed of Roses. One of your less popular works, I know, but someone seemed to enjoy them enough to do this.”_ _

__The officer - _Hanzo_ , Jesse remembered - motioned angrily at the photograph, eyes flashing blue. “So I ask you again, Mr. Morricone. Do you know of a man named Anthony Connily?”_ _

__Jesse hesitated and the officer slammed his hands on the table just as the door to the interrogation room swung open, Genji looking at the pair with a frown on his face._ _

__“There’s another body. He might be of help on this one.”_ _

__—_ _

__For all the solemn happenings over the past hour, Jesse was strangely excited. A chance to see a murder scene right before his eyes?_ _

__In a morbid sort of way, it was a mystery writer’s dream come true._ _

__Hanzo was all efficiency and protocol as he stalked up the stairway of the high rise apartments, not too far from where the writer made their home. Genji and Hana followed behind, and Genji held up the caution tape for Jesse to slip under, giving Jesse access to the pool room and the crime scene held within._ _

___Nothing out of the ordinary at first _, Jesse noted as he stepped inside, watching the hustle and bustle that surrounded him, nearly bumping into Genji where he stopped to talk to the forensic scientist standing off to the side.__ _ _

____“Morricone!”_ _ _ _

____Hanzo’s sharp voice cut through his concentration and Jesse turned to see the detective standing at the edge of the pool._ _ _ _

____“Like I said, it’s McCree. Morric-“_ _ _ _

____His voice trailed off as Jesse saw what Hanzo was looking at._ _ _ _

____Floating on the top of the water, facedown in a yellow suit, was the body, a knife - a large dagger really - sticking out of it’s - _his _\- back.___ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have had inspiration and drive to write some of the piled up mchanzo aus, so please, enjoy. This is one of many I’ve been working on lately xD
> 
> A note on this one, I made Olivia/Sombra Jesse’s daughter in this one because it fit the idea I have pretty well, and I like the idea of Dad!Jesse taking care of her. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, drop a comment below, and stay spooky folks!
> 
> ~Drake


End file.
